Once upon a time in a dark and scary wood
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Two girls walk in the dark woods. what happends when a rather large Escalade comes through the trees and opens to show four boys? Girly german rockstars and two blonds. YAY! FOR VAMPIRE TOKIO HOTEL!


**This was a comment on a photo of my cusin Heather and her friend Emily (diff Emily)  
They were around a campfire and I wanted to tell a campfire story.  
But it turned into this.**

She hates TH and calls them Girly men.  
so i thought this was funny.

read and review  
thanks.  
Hannah. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time in a dark, and spooky wood, two girls walked. 'Why did we come here again Emily?' Heather asked her round cheeks pink from the cold.

'Because we were bored! That's why!' Emmy said, although her voice was thick with dread and worry.

'We should have brought Rachel! She would have scared the boogie men off!' Heather joked half heartedly about her scary older sister.

Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.

The two girls clung to each other even more then they had been a moment ago.

'What was that?' Heather whispered.

'I don't know!' Emily whispered back harshly.

By now the girls were wandering aimlessly in the dark.

"Em, I think we are lost.'

'I think we are lost too!' The bright, full moon cast dark shadows as it fell between the branches of the looming oaks.

The girls were no less then an inch apart as they walked.

Underfoot leaves and twigs cracked under their feet.

With a loud snap something broke.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Heather screamed.

'Shhh!' Emily yelled at her, almost as if she was frightened of waking some, huge beast.

'I will not be quiet! What the Hell were we thinking? 'YEAH! LETS GO INTO THE WOODS AND WALK AROUND!' Were we high?' Heather muttered to herself.

'I don't kno--' but Emmy's words were cut off by what sounded like a very large car.

'Why is there a car in the middle of the woods?' Heather asked.

Just then a huge Escalade drove right over the trees.

'AHHHHH!!!' The girls screamed as it stopped right in front of them.

It was huge and black, looming in the darkness.

On the hood was a large wicked looking symbol.

It was a large circle with a T like shape in the middle that had two lines across it.

Bloody splatters were on the hood with scratches on the paint of what looked like a death ring.

The headlights were almost blinding them.

They heard four car doors open and bang shut.

Four boys stepped in front of the hood.

The light from behind lit them up with an eerie glow that seemed to set them on fire.

They were in a formation.

Two large boys were in the back, almost like body guards.

One had large arms and long, brown hair that framed his face.

The other had short blond hair, a squashed face, and a baseball cap on.

They loomed in a terrifying way.

The one next to the man at point.

He was tall and big handed.

He had long blond and brown dreads that were pulled up in a large cap.

His big baggy clothes fit loosely on his small body.

He looked at the girls with lust as he licked the piercing on the corner of his mouth.

But the one at the lead was the scariest by far.

He was tall and lanky. With tight, black clothes on, chains down his legs.

Thick black boots and rings on his long, pail fingers.

But the worst part of this man had to have been his face.

A feminine face that was long and pail with thick smudges of black eyeliner and shadow around his almond shaped, deep brown eyes.

His black hair stuck up all over his head in porky pine like spikes, the headlights made him look as if he was torched with white fire.

'Hallo mien liebe Frauen.' The lead man said in a smooth voice.

'AHHHHHH!!!!! GIRLY GERMAN ROCKSTARS!' Emily screamed as she ran away.

At once Tom went after her, with only a few strides.

He stepped in front of her as she screamed and tried to run backwards.

He rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, it did not make a difference.

He sauntered over to the other boys.

'If you would excuse me?' the man asked porcupine-fire head.

'But of course my dear twin brother. Have fun!' He said back.

Still kicking and screaming the man with the nasty looking dreads carried Emily over to the car.

The man with the long brown hair opened the door for him as the dreads guy threw Emily into the door.

With a slam the door shut, cutting off her screams. No more was heard from Emily.

Heather had watched, speechless as the whole thing happened.

She knew that there was no way out.

'Now. As for you my süß,' the man in black said in his sweet voice.

He snapped his ever so long fingers as the other two stepped forward.

They grabbed hold of Heathers arms as she kicked and screamed.

The one with long hair grabbed her blond head roughly and forced it to the side.

The man with the black eyes stood in front of her and pulled a long index finger down her cheek from her temple to her chin.

With a smooth motion he swooped down and bit into her flesh.

With a loud wop Heather felt a pillow hit her face.

She opened her eyes only to look up into the iterated face of her sister.

'WOULD YOU SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN SCREAMING FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!' She screamed as she walked out of the room.


End file.
